spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tupperware/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Tupperware (Token Black) in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Tupperware tries his best to mimic a robot, with various lines regarding cybernetic enhancements. As the creator of Danger Deck, Tupperware's voice is tooled into the system, and his words are used to inform the combatants about the status of the battle field. Field/Story * During The Thin White Line ** "Wow, I didn't see that coming." ** "Dad? What the fuck are you doing here?" ** "But mom, I was defending justice!" ** "But Tupperware can't get hurt! He is impervious to pain." * During The Thin White Line, Jared not spared ** "Activating deep sigh protocol." * Talked to ** "If I ever have a sister or brother... I want 'em to have something nice, you know?" ** "Please don't touch the hardware, New Kid." * Talked to, after completing The Chaos Gambit ** "Sorry if I'm a little distracted. My dad was arrested yesterday. He was attacked in our home, and then they took him to jail!" * Turning down a selfie ** "You gotta prove yourself before we do that, New Kid." * Waiting for selfie ** "How many Chinpokomons you got on that thing?" * Farted on ** "Oh, Jesus! Why did we let him join the team again?" ** "Luckily my Tuppershielding makes me mostly impervious to your- No, wait, it must be coming in through the neck hole. Oh god." ** "No! Damn my not-so-airtight suit! I need to get some O-rings!" Danger Deck * Appears at the DLC bus stop ** "New Kid! I'm just working out the last links in the Danger Deck." ** "Come on!" * Danger Deck start ** "Welcome, hero." ** "Select a Challenge." ** "Time to get dangerous." ** "Welcome to the Danger Deck." ** "Danger Deck program initialized." ** "It's danger time." * Challenge start, first of set ** "Alpha." * Challenge start, second of set ** "Beta." * Challenge start, third of set ** "Gamma." * Challenge start, Ultra Challenge ** "Ultra." * Challenge introduction, set 1 ** "Initializing 6th Grader Base Scenario." * Challenge introduction, set 2 ** "Initializing Lounge Scenario." * Challenge introduction, set 3 ** "Initializing Graveyard Scenario..." * Challenge introduction, set 4 ** "Initializing Waste Management Scenario." * Challenge introduction, set 5 ** "Initializing City Dump Scenario." * Challenge set-up ** "Drawing combat grid..." ** "Loading simulation..." ** "Spawning holographic jerks..." ** "Loading fun..." ** "Rendering 4D holograms." ** "Forming topography..." ** "Loading enemy abilities..." ** "Building fighting spirit..." ** "Generating meshes..." * Enemy defeated ** "Enemy terminated." ** "Enemy neutralized." ** "Enemy destroyed." * Victory ** "Simulation complete: Victory!" ** "Danger terminated. Victory!" ** "Outcome: Victory!" * Challenge completed ** "Challenge Complete!" * Ultra Challenge completed ** "Ultra Challenge Complete!" * All Ultra Challenges completed ** "All Ultra Challenges COMPLETE!" * Defeat ** "Simulation terminated. Failure." ** "Failure. Booting to menu." * Reward ** "Dispensing Reward!" ** "Well done, hero!" Battle * Selected ** "Systems go!" ** "Combat mode!" ** "Tupperware!" * Battle start ** "Combat mode engaged!" * Turn start ** "Combat mode!" ** "Protect the innocent. Uphold the law." ** "Targeting systems online!" ** "Here comes Tupperware!" ** "I'm about to bring it!" ** "Now it's my turn!" ** "Executing combat protocols." ** "Attack maneuver initialized!" ** "Tupperware, activate!" ** "It's my turn to get fresh!" ** "Tupperware, keepin' it fresh!" ** "Target acquired." ** "Time for the Tupperware party!" ** "Vector calculations complete, attack sequence engaged!" * Human Kite from an Alternate Universe appearing ** "Oh fuck, what's he doing now?" * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You don't have to be on their side, New Kid!" * Idle ** "Hmm, what next?" ** "Just...calculating...ideal course of action..." * Ally idle ** "If you're waiting for something in particular... Don't." ** "Synchronizing the detonation timer on Tupperheads-updisplay...now." * New Kid idle ** "Is this...New Kid fully functional? Seems a little slow." * Self or ally idle ** "It's kind of hard to breathe in this costume." ** "Entering: Sleep mode." ** "It's hot in this thing." * Using Tupper Tornado ** "Tupper Tornado!" ** "Engage: Tupper Tornado!" ** "Tupper Tornado warning!" ** "Take this!" ** "Taking you out!" * After using Tupper Tornado ** "Maybe that'll knock some sense into you!" ** "As if your life wasn't already spinning out of control." ** "You're Tuppernated." ** "I declare a state of emergency in my immediate vicinity." ** "And justice is served fresh, not limp and brown around the edges." ** "Now, stay out of trouble." ** "Tupper Tornado...complete." ** "Not in my backyard!" ** "That's what happens when you stand within a kilometer's radius of me." ** "That was a class five Tupper Tornado!" ** "And not a scratch on my containers. What a quality product!" ** "I'm gettin' a little dizzy here!" ** "The collateral damage is really the best part of a Tupper Tornado." ** "It's all in the hip actuators." ** "This cyborg doesn't mess around." ** "So, I'm like Deadeye, dudes." ** "BOOM! Hit confirmed." * Using Hot Swap ** "Get over here!" ** "C'mere!" ** "Hot Swap!" ** "Gotcha!" ** "I think I like you better over here!" ** "Engage: Hot Swap!" ** "Over here!" ** "Let's trade!" * After using Hot Swap on an enemy ** "I'm in a better place." ** "You needed that." ** "Hot Swap complete." ** "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." ** "Strategery complete." ** "We're just in different places right now." ** "Thank you for your cooperation." ** "I dunno about you, but that works for me." ** "Hello, shield!" * Ultimate ready ** "Tupper Mech is coming online!" ** "Ready to initiate Tupper Mech upgrade!" ** "I think these villains are about ready for a taste of Tupper Mech Mk 3." * After ally attacking ** "You have, like, the best combat protocols, dude." ** "Let 'em have it!" ** "Another blow for Freedom Pals!" ** "That's it, buddy!" ** "They're feeling the pain now!" * After Call Girl using Blocked ** "Always have your parents mantain their own intranet. It's just common sense." * After Call Girl using Phone Destroyer ** "I think you just won the internet, Call Girl." ** "Ha! What a pathetic investment portfolio!" * After Call Girl using Flash Mob ** "What is this strange sensation in my Tuppercircuits?" * After Captain Diabetes using Insulin Shock ** "Wow! This diabetes is some powerful stuff." * After Captain Diabetes using Sugar Rush ** "No-one's walking away from this without some serious medical complications." * After The Coon using Coon Claws ** "I'm probably going to regret saying this, but that was a nice cut, Coon." ** "Superficial injury detected." * After The Coon using Coon Lunge ** "Moderate blood loss detected." * After The Coon using Coon Pounce ** "OK, I'll admit, that was pretty badass." * After The Coon using Prime-Time Coon ** "That's pretty dark, dude." * After Human Kite using Laser Burn ** "Who doesn't love a good lasering? Well, except for that A-hole." ** "I love the smell of barbecued bad guy." ** "I can smell the burning hair through my Tupperseals." ** "I can see the grill marks." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury ** "Damn, Mysterion. It's like you actually trained for this shit or something." * After Mysterion using Dread Rush ** "Where'd you learn that move, Mysterion?" * After New Kid attacking ** "Confirmed hit, Butthole!" ** "Go Butthole, go!" * After New Kid using Ultimate Ability ** "Holy crap." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos-Confuse-O Tron ** "I'm sure I'll be able to rebuld them with some Tuppertech, They'll be better, stronger, faster. A Six Hundred Dollar Hamster!" ** "Oh, gosh! My cuteness sensors are going haywire." * After Super Craig using Omega Crash Extra ** "Multiple enemies fractures detected." ** "They're going nowhere fast." * After Super Craig or Wonder Tweek using Eros Eruption ** "Anyone else suffering from complete sensory overload right now? Or is that just a cyborg thing?" * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "Puncture wounds detected." * After a Timefart Glitch ** "Turn erased." ** "Time anomaly detected." * After a Timefart Pause ** "Butthole's beating people with his butthole again!" ** "Those Time farts are POTENT!" * After a Timefart Summon ** "Secondary Butthole life-form detected." ** "Butthole's called in the reinforcements." * Enemy defeated ** "Another one down!" ** "Yeah, we got this, you guys!" ** "I calculate our odds of survival at 90.6 percent." ** "All right!" ** "Aggressor neutralized." ** "A logical, if unfortunate, outcome for those who oppose Freedom Pals." ** "Freedom Pals will be victorious!" ** "Target acquired and damage recorded!" * Healing ** "You're not goin' anywhere, buddy!" * Healing item on ally ** "I recommend you consume this." * Burning status cured ** "Systems returning to normal operating temperature." ** "Oh man, thanks. That totally sucked!" * Healed ** "Thanks." ** "Thanks, that helps." ** "All right, I'm back." * Healed and shielded ** "Hey, thanks!" ** "Thanks a lot!" ** "Thanks!" * Reviving ** "That oughta patch you up!" ** "Tupperrevival!" ** "I'm bringing you back on line, buddy!" ** "Glad to have you back with us!" * Revived ** "I needed a reboot, thanks!" ** "Rebooting. Systems are a-go!" * Ally attacked ** "That can't be good for you..." ** "Consider consuming a burrito." * Mosquito attacked ** "You OK, Mosquito?" * New Kid attacked ** "Careful, Butthole, I'm getting some crazy readings off of you!" * Ally defeated ** "I detect the loss of a Pal..." ** "Shit! We just lost a Freedom Pal!" ** "Aw, shit!" ** "Aw, oh no!" * Toolshed defeated ** "Alert! Alert! Toolshed down!" * Ally Charmed ** "Don't do it! Don't join the enemy!" * Enemy Chilled ** "Glad I'm cozy warm in this Tuppersuit." * Ally Attack Up ** "You're overclocked, buddy! Take 'em!" ** "Something's got you pumped, use it!" * Victory ** "Keeping it fresh, victoriously!" ** "Victory mode!" ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "Serve the public trust, protect the innocent, uphold the law!" * Victory, against Shub-Niggurath ** "Bye bye, asshole!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Selfie Stick Strike *** Tupperware: "Zoom in on quadrant four of that photo, Call Girl. Now enhance. Enhance. Enhance." Call Girl: "You spot some important clue, Tupperware?" Tupperware: "No. I just always wanted to say that." ** With Captain Diabetes, Captain Diabetes attacked *** Tupperware: "Protect yourself, Captain. You're vital to the cause!" Captain Diabetes: "Aw, thanks Tupperware!" ** With The Coon, after using Tupper Tornado or Hot Swap *** The Coon: "Let me know if you need your head burped." Tupperware: "That won't be necessary." ** With Cultist, battle start, versus Shub-Niggurath *** Cultist: "The All-Mother demands black flesh!" Tupperware: "SO? I'm not afraid!" ** With Doctor Timothy, during battle (when present) *** Doctor Timothy: "Aren't you just full of surprises Tupperware? And perhaps a few leftovers?" Tupperware: "Uh, no." ** With Super Craig, after using Hot Swap *** Super Craig: "Nice. So are you supposed to be like a cyborg or a robot or what?" Tuppperware: "I am part man, part machi-" Super Craig: "Don't care." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger *** Tupperware: "I detect anger in your enemies." Super Craig: "I should fucking hope so." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig attacked *** Tupperware: "Tupper-sensors detect a high level of indifference from Super Craig." Super Craig: "Sounds about right." Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Adrien Beard Category:Quotes Category:Lists